


Paying the price

by andallthatjazz1984



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andallthatjazz1984/pseuds/andallthatjazz1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After recently becoming a fan of Once Upon A Time, I came across some fan fiction. I loved reading them and decided to have a go myself. This is my first attempt and probably seems poor to others, but I had fun writing it. It isn't set at any particular stage of the TV show. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After recently becoming a fan of Once Upon A Time, I came across some fan fiction. I loved reading them and decided to have a go myself. This is my first attempt and probably seems poor to others, but I had fun writing it. It isn't set at any particular stage of the TV show. Enjoy

** Chapter 1 **

 

 

It was a sunny august morning in Storybrooke. Regina turned over in bed and reached her hand out to turn the clock to face her. It was 9:15am, much later than normal for her to awaken. She groaned, hauled herself out of bed and got straight in the shower. Once she was finished, Regina reached behind the shower door to grab a towel. There was only one towel on the rail, and it was wet. "God damn you Emma." Regina muttered.

She dried herself the best she could with the wet towel and got dressed into black trousers and a tight fitting white shirt, which felt even tighter against her damp skin. Regina rolled her eyes and brushed through her hair before descending down the stairs. Halfway down Regina heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. Emma was busy preparing breakfast for the both of them. There were pots and pans everywhere and random cooking utensils scattered around. "What a mess" Regina thought, but kept her mouth shut.

Emma hadn't heard Regina enter the kitchen yet and jumped out of her skin when she spoke right behind her. "Good morning dear." A little yelp escaped Emma's lips. "Regina, you scared me! I made breakfast!" Emma's face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend stood in front of her. Regina couldn't be mad about the mess when Emma looked so happy. They shared a soft kiss before sitting and eating a breakfast of eggs, bacon and pancakes together.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Regina asked between mouthfuls. "I thought you deserved a lay in, and you looked super cute." Emma replied with a wink. "Although I have some bad news. I have to go onto work today." Regina frowned and pushed her plate away. "But its Saturday. You haven't worked a weekend in months. What's wrong?" Regina's mood had quickly changed to bitter disappointment at the idea of not being able to spend the day with Emma, especially seeing as Snow and Charming were looking after Henry so the pair could have some quality time together. Emma also pushed her plate away. "The deputy is apparently sick so I need to fill in." Emma stood and walked over to Regina. sat herself down on her lap and laced her arms around the brunette's neck. "I will be as quick as I can, I promise." Regina managed a half smile. "Well lets hope the people of Storybrooke behave themselves today." Regina placed one hand on the small of Emma's back and the other on her thigh. Emma leaned down and placed her forehead against Regina's. "I gotta go." The pair shared a loving kiss and hugged each other tightly. Regina looked up into Emma's eyes. "I love you Miss Swann." Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. "I love you too, Miss Mills." There was another quick kiss before Emma grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door. "Call me later." Regina called after her. "Will do." Emma responded as the door closed behind her. Regina sighed then looked around the kitchen. It was in one hell of a mess. "God damn you Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma entered her car and smiled as she could still taste Regina's lips on her own. The smile quickly turned into a frown at the thought of not being able to spend a much needed day with Regina. They had been together now for almost a year and time to themselves was very rare. They both had busy and demanding jobs and Henry was always around. Not that they didn't both love Henry, but time alone together is always needed now and then.

Emma pulled up outside the station and noticed the front door was open slightly. "This cant be good." The sheriff pulled her gun out of it's holster and slowly entered through the door.

She thought she heard whispering and hesitated a moment to try and listen. It stopped. She continued slowly into the station. There was nobody there. For a moment Emma felt relieved that the deputy had clearly just forgotten to lock up last night, but then a wave of worry came over her. This was Storybrooke and she knew better. Something was wrong.

Emma froze as she heard the whispering once again. It was coming from the jail cell. She couldn't physically see anybody in there, but the whispers told a different story. She knew she shouldn't go in there, but she did anyway. The whispering stopped as soon as she stepped into the cell. Just as Emma turned around to walk back out, the door slammed shut in her face. Instantly Emma didn't feel right. Her vision became blurry and head felt fuzzy. "This definitely isn't good." As the last word exited her mouth, Emma Swann fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had just finished clearing away the mess from breakfast when the phone rang. "Hello?" A slight pause. "Regina, you need to come to the station right away!" The mayor instantly tensed and felt nauseous. "What's happened? Where's Emma?!" Regina's voice was full of panic. Dr Hopper was silent for a second before sighing. "Something's wrong with her Regina. Just hurry!" She could hear the worry in his voice. She slammed the phone down and grabbed her keys from the small table in the hallway.

The drive to the station felt like it took a lifetime to the panicked woman. Her car finally screeched to a stop outside. A crowd of people had already started to gather around to find out what was going on. Regina pushed her way through them to enter the station.

"Emma?!" She called out as she ran through to the main area. She stopped dead on the spot at what she saw. Emma Swann was lying on the floor of the jail cell, clearly unconscious or perhaps even worse. The cell door was shut and most definitely locked.

Dr Hopper turned to face Regina. "Madame mayor, nobody knows what happened. This is how I found her." Regina didn't take her eyes off Emma. "Is she...?" A lump caught in her throat. "No, she is very much alive. I can see her breathing." A huge sigh came from Regina. "Well get her the hell out of there! Get the damn keys!" Dr Hopper's eyes fell to the floor for a second. "The keys don't work." Regina looked absolutely furious. " What do you mean they don't work?! Of course they work! Try again!"

Archie recoiled as for a brief moment he saw Regina as how she used to be, full of hate and anger. Just like when she used to be his queen. "Ok." He approached the door and fumbled with the spare keys which had been kept in the sheriff's desk. It was true, the keys didn't work. "I'm sorry Regina."

As Archie stepped away from the cell, Snow and Charming entered the station. They ran past Regina who was still frozen to the spot. They looked at their daughter laying there and rage filled Charming. He stood and stormed over to Regina. "You did this!" Dr Hopper stood himself in between the pair.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Regina was mad. Tears of anger and frustration stung her eyes. " I would never hurt Emma!" Charming scoffed. "Well it wouldn't be the first time." Snow and charming had both found it hard to accept their daughter's relationship with the oldest enemy, but especially Charming. He would always blame Regina if anything remotely bad happened to Emma.

"If you ever accuse me of hurting Emma again, I can assure you it will be the last thing you EVER accuse me of ever again."

"Enough! Stop this right now!" Snow walked over to the arguing pair. "This isn't helping Emma. We need to find a way into the cell." Regina glared at Charming and pushed past him. "Get out of my way." Snow wrapped her arms around Charming's middle to stop him from following Regina. "Leave her." Snow softly spoke through tears.

Regina was stood directly in front of the cell door. "Stand back." She cautioned the others as her hands reached out in front of her. The whole room started to rumble around them. Plaster was falling in crumbs from the ceiling. Regina's tears were flowing fast now. Suddenly a huge part of the jail cell front came flying away and crashed to the floor.

Regina collapsed onto her knees, clearly exhausted from using her magic. It wasn't as powerful as it used to be. Snow and Charming ran past Regina and into the cell. Charming effortlessly picked up his daughter and gently laid her on the bed. They checked her over briefly to look for any injuries. They found none.

Dr Hopper was trying to help Regina to her feet, but she pushed him away. "Move!" She managed to stand and stumbled her way to her girlfriend's side. She knelt down beside the bed as Emma's parents stepped back and held each other. Regina tucked blonde locks of Emma's hair behind her ear and brushed her fingertips across her warm cheek. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." Regina whispered into her ear. "Why are you sorry? So you did do this!" Charming became furious once more.

"No, but anything bad that happens in this town is related to my past somehow." The mayor of Storybrooke was shaking with sobs. "We need to get her out of here. Snow had walked over to Regina and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We should take her to the hospital." Archie spoke from behind them. Regina looked up and wiped her tears away. "No. We are taking her to Gold."


	4. Chapter 4

Gold was polishing an expensive looking vase when his shop door flew open. " To what do I owe the pleasure Regina?" Gold began before he looked up again and saw the others. "Oh, it's a family affair I see." Regina threw him an angry stare. "Shut up Gold, just move!" Gold did as he was told and moved aside to allow Charming to walk past and lay Emma down on the chaise lounge.

"What did you do this time your majesty?" Gold asked with a smirk. "I will crush you imp! Just shut up and help!" Gold finally became serious. "Ok, fine. What happened?" Charming answered. "Nobody knows. She was found like this locked in the jail cell." Gold looked down at Emma. "I don't suppose you've tried to kiss her yet?" He looked back at Regina. "You think this is just a sleeping curse?" Regina was now stood next to Gold. "Well why don't you try?" Regina was sick of his sarcastic tone. Charming spoke up then. " That wont work. Even if it is a sleeping curse, you need true loves kiss!"

Regina felt genuinely hurt by Charming's outburst and it showed on her face. Snow elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Ok, I'll try." Regina knelt down and held Emma's face in her hands. She brought her painted lips down to Emma's bare ones. She raised her head, but didn't let go of Emma's soft face. Nothing happened. "I told you." Snow pushed Charming away and into the back room. "Why do you have to be so mean?! Cant you see how upset she is? We all love Emma." Charming looked his wife in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about our daughter." Snow placed her hands on her husband's chest. "So am I. Now lets try and figure this out...without anymore arguing." Charming nodded and the pair re entered the room.

Regina was now sat on the chaise lounge next to Emma. "Where's Henry?" Snow sat down next to Regina. "Ruby is watching him at Granny's." Regina nodded as silent tears fell from her eyes. Snow placed a hand over Regina's own. "It will be ok. We will figure this out." Regina managed a small smile at Snow's optimism.

Gold spoke up then. "This is a very advanced sleeping curse. It will take more than true loves kiss to wake Miss Swann." Charming stood next to Gold. "Who did this? Who is capable of such magic?" Gold answered. " There are only three people with the ability to do this, and two of those people are in this very room. So that leaves one person. Cora."


	5. Chapter 5

"My mother?" Regina stood now and approached Gold. " But how could she do it? She isn't in Storybrooke." Gold looked concerned. "Apparently, she is. Now we just need to find her." The shop door flew open then to reveal a figure stood there. "No need to find me. I'm right here." Cora, dressed all in black walked into the shop. Charming lunged forward, attempting to grab Cora. "You witch!" Cora raised her hand and Charming flew backwards and landed with a thud against the counter.

"Now lets not be hasty. We don't want anyone to get hurt do we?" Cora laughed and clapped her hands together with delight. Regina walked calmly over to her smiling mother. " Why have you done this mother?" Tears were welling up in her eyes once more. "Oh come now child! Enough with the tears. I'm doing you a favour. Saving yourself from living a life with her." Cora looked at the sleeping Emma. "You have always defied me Regina, but its time that you listened to me. She has turned your heart light, its not right! Your destiny is dark and so should your heart be!"

Regina shook her head. " No, you cant control me anymore mother. My destiny is with that woman you see laying before you. You destroyed my true love once before. I wont allow you to do it to me again." Gold walked over to Cora. "Hello again dearie. Its been a long time." Cora smiled. "Rumplestiltskin. You look....sane." Gold laughed. "I know what you have done Cora, but I'm afraid I cant let you continue with it." Cora laughed herself now. " And just what do you think you are going to do to stop me Rumple?"

Gold grabbed Cora by her arms. "I'm going to put a little light back in your heart dearie." Gold held onto Cora with one hand and held his other out to Snow. "Take my hand and kiss Charming. Regina, take Charming's hand and kiss Emma." Everybody stood, looking confused. Gold shouted. "NOW!"

They all connected, creating a chain from Cora to Emma. The three pairs all kissed. The room shook and objects fell to the floor all around them. Suddenly a wave of energy pulled them all apart. Regina recovered first. She went to Emma's side. She was crying once again, something that before today, she wasn't used to doing. "Come back to me Emma." She took Emma's hands in hers and held them to her tear soaked cheek.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma was looking around at everyone, confusion on her face. Snow and Charming rushed over to her and planted kissed on her head. Regina stepped back for a moment and allowed the three to hug. Emma hugged back, but still looked confused. "Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Regina sat down next to Emma. " We will tell you everything when we get you home." She was stroking Emma's face and smiling. " I love you so much." The couple hugged each other tightly.

Gold looked over to where Cora was laying. He approached her and offered his hand to help her up. " A strong curse requires a strong antidote. True loves kiss times three." Gold smiled at Cora. She didn't return the gesture. " I should have known you would ruin everything." Gold cocked his head to one side. "Come now Cora, we shared true love once, aren't you happy to be here with me?" Cora ignored Gold's sarcasm and looked over at her daughter. " This isn't over Regina." And with that, she was gone in a haze of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

"Goodbye Henry, be good." Henry waved to his two mothers as he got into the back of his grandparent's car. The two women looked at each other and smiled. " A whole night to ourselves." Emma spoke. " And this time I'm not leaving this house for anything!" Regina smirked. " I wouldn't let you even if you tried." The pair walked back into the house hand in hand. " I'm going for a shower, care to join me mayor Mills?" Emma was pressed up tight to Regina. " As tempting as that is Sheriff Swann, I have to get dinner ready." They kissed then, slow and sensual, a million promises of things to come later that evening passed silently between their lips.

As Emma ascended the stairs, Regina went into panic mode. She quickly set the mood in the living room. She lit candles all around using magic, she didn't have time to light them all by hand. Regina closed the curtains tight and chose some background music. Regina stopped and thought "Is this too cheesy?" Too late to do anything about it now. She entered the kitchen, retrieved two glasses from the cabinet and took a bottle of wine from the fridge and into the living room. She finally placed a small box behind one of the cushions on the couch.

A moment later Emma came back downstairs wearing tight jeans and a black vest top. Regina stood in the living room doorway. " I thought we could enjoy a glass of wine in here before dinner?" Emma thought that was a little bit unusual, but went with it. " Sure, ok."

They sat down on the couch together and Regina poured the wine into their glasses. Emma noticed that Regina's hand was shaking slightly. " There you go." She handed the glass to Emma. " Thanks sweetie." Regina sat back on the sofa and nearly drank the whole glass in seconds. " Are you ok?" Emma asked with a slight chuckle. It seemed odd but funny to see Regina Mills nervous. "Mmhmm, I'm fine." Regina turned to face her partner.

" Emma, this past year has changed my life dramatically." Emma's stomach was doing summersaults. Panic entered her. " This is it" she thought, "She's finally had enough of me." Regina continued. " You came into my life and turned my whole world upside down. I can't ever imagine my life without you in it Emma." Regina reached behind the cushion and pulled out the small velvet box. " Oh sweet lord" Emma thought.

" Be mine forever Emma. Marry me." The blonde looked down at the gorgeous silver engagement ring in front of her. One single tear left Emma's eye as she replied. " I will always be yours Regina. Yes." Relief and pure happiness came over Regina. The two embraced tightly and cried between them. Through tears and smiles, Regina took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Emma's finger. They kissed passionately and Regina took Emma's face in her hands.

" I love you Miss Swann." Emma responded with a kiss before, " I love you too Miss Mills."


End file.
